nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Note!: If your topic has been moved to one of the archives, start a NEW topic here! I will not be checking the archived talk pages. Wanna be my fwend? see above =D. --dillbillz and can i be staff and greet people with � -dillbillz � Logo Image Thanks!--Pizzahut101 18:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin and fixed width main page Hi Bentendo. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. We would like to give the Nintendo Wiki a fresh look with a custom skin. I recently designed some skin templates, and I think one of these might look good - light blue or green. I also wanted to ask if you guys would object to having the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. This is something new we've been doing on some wikis using custom skins. None of the content on your main page would have to be changed, unless you wanted to. A cool thing you can do with a fixed width main page is to display images on both sides. A couple good examples are the Monster Hunter Wiki and the Marvel Wiki. So if you know of a some large hi-res images of famous characters (preferably transparent, but if not, I can make it transparent), I could display them like that. Think about it and leave me a message once you've decided on using a custom skin and fixed width main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Just a heads up. The custom skin is live. Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it yet. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Wuhu island Hello. I wish to remain anonymous, but I ask a favor of you. I would like you to make this page. (or at least edit an existing page) Wuhu Island is a large tropical island of unknown location. It is the only settlement outside of Mii Plaza controlled by, and completely populated by the miis. It is tropical in climate, and has a variety of wildlife, such as seagulls, eagles, and the occasional whale. It is known that it was inhabited before the miis came, as huge monuments of stone have been found throughout the island. The mainstay of the island's economy are tourist attractions, as many miis want to come to the only Mii resort currently available. http://bulk.destructoid.com/ul/143236-/island-620x.jpg An overview of the Island http://img.neoseeker.com/screenshots/R2FtZXMvTmludGVuZG9fV2lpL1Nwb3J0cy9PdGhlcg /wii_sports_resort_image10.png Sword-fighting contest http://img.neoseeker.com/screenshots/R2FtZXMvTmludGVuZG9fV2lpL1Nwb3J0cy9PdGhlcg /wii_sports_resort_image7.png A shot from the sea http://www.gamerzines.com/system.store/media/images/600/wii-sports-resort-24a85512e9fb04.jpg An air view http://bulk.destructoid.com/ul/143236-review-wii-sports-resort/golf-620x.jpg Golf on the nearby Wedge Island Spat image. The image of Spat is real, darn it, Pfpth!! I do not wish to put up with this any longer, so just please just leave it alone. Spatfan 19:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it seems you've uploaded a new one, pfpth. well... i guess we can just bury the hatchet. Spatfan 20:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) German Nintendo-Wiki Hi, I'm the admin of the german Nintendo-Wiki! I'll take of every page a link to your individuell Wiki page. Now I'll you ask that you make it too. Can you please write me back? (Sorry for the bad english xD) --Simpel 17:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, so it's right. Do you make it? I put the link (en:...) of every new page, the old pages I make in a few weeks. --Simpel 17:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) � Hi Are you an admin? User:Duskullbone May i add more Pokemon articles like Potion? User:Duskullbone Featured Articles? I've noticed a lot of other wikis have Featured Articles, and I was wondering if we could start a program like that going on? I thought I'd ask you seeing as you're the administrator of Nintendopedia. Please tell me if you agree with this on my talk page. Commander Code-8 04:45 pm 23 Feb 2010 Great! I've got a list of articles that could probably be ready for featuring. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *List of Virtual Console titles (North America) *List of Nintendo 64 games *List of WiiWare games (North America) *Games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Mario *List of Wii games *List of DSiWare games (North America) *List of Nintendo games *List of Wii games (North America) *History of Nintendo *Yoshi's Island DS *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *Link *Mario Kart DS *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Sonic the Hedgehog *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Luigi *List of Nintendo Entertainment System games (North America) *Super Paper Mario *Super Mario Galaxy *Animal Crossing *List of EarthBound characters *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *EarthBound *Donkey Kong (video game) You'll notice this has change a lot. I'll be constantly changing it whenever I have time. These ones here are just all the Editors picks I'd also like to point out that I discovered a template called FeaturedStar. This could be used to identify articles as being Featured Articles. Commander Code-8 07:47 am 6 March 2010 Donkey Kong concept art Hi, I was wondering where you found the donkey kong concept drawings. Are they on display somewhere in a museum or collection? Thanks greetings from Belgium Tommy Super Mario 64 DS Mission Table. This is pretty easy to explain, but I'm not sure how easy it is to understand. Basically, I want to have it so that there are 4 columns, however, I want the first 2 to only have 4 rows, but the last one to have 15 rows, however, the 5th rows and above just go under the first column. Is there a way of having it so that the row span of the 4 pairs of cells in the first 2 columns have a rowspan of 15, and then the 15 pairs of cells in the other 2 columns have a rowspan of 4? It's hard to explain, actually, but, I made a horizontal version of what I mean. The reason I wanted the left 4 pairs to have a rowspan of 15 for each of the cells and the 15 pairs on the right to have a rowspan of 4, is because then the left side would then have a total rowspan of 60 (15 x 4), and the other would also have a total rowspan of 60 (4 x 15). Here's the horizontal (sideways) version of what I'm talking about. User:TheUltimateKoopa When you see the table, look at it sideways. In the example, left to right would be top to bottom, and top to bottom would be right to left. Is it possible to do what I did in the table but vertically? Also, notice how the whole table is evenly shaped? This is because the top 2 rows have a column span of 4 rows, and the bottom 2 have a columns span of 15. The full table spans 60 columns. This is how the tables for the DKL series that I made are evenly shaped. That part's simple, but only if it's columns. If say some worlds have 4 levels, others have 5, and others have 6, then you'd need to find the LCM of 4, 5, and 6 which is 60. And then, any worlds that have 4 levels, each of the cells that contain the level names of those worlds would have a column span of 15 (because 4 x 15 = 60), for the worlds with 5 levels, each cell containing the level names for those would have a column span of 12, and the other worlds with 6 levels would have each level with a column span of 10. Enough of that though, is it possible to do what I was asking? guess who }|text=whats up bentendo u havent heard from me for a while cuz ive been supplying my wiki [http://www.videogamehistory.wikia.com '''VGH']. check it out and tell me what u think. |name=|time= }}} uh }|text=nintendo has had it rough for a few years. since the release of the playstation and nin 64 all the way up to the current generation they have been in second or third but now they are back on top. micrsofts xbox 360 is in second, and they now took the rights of halo from bungie and combined with EA's games which are the best on the cnsole nintndo is going have some difficulty.|name=|time= }}} Every Game on Characters On other wikis such as Mariowiki, they have a section for every game appearance on a character. I was wondering if that would be okay to do on the Nintendo Wiki. Please get back to me ASAP. Commander Code-8 09:36 29 March 2010 alliance }|text=we at VGH would like to form an alliance with the nintendo wiki.|name=|time= }}} admin }|text=hey looks like your admins are gone need a new one.|name=|time= }}} Hi may I be an administrator now or later? User:Duskullbone WHy don't I see response on my message i sent? User:Duskullbone Ok thanks, but can you help with List of Water Pokémon page becuse it is incomplete and needs serious work. User:Duskullbone Super Mario Sunshine... you guessed it. Since your tables are much cleaner, would you be able to make one of those tables like you did for Super Mario Galaxy? Unfortunately the system in Sunshine is a little complicated, since firstly, the 100 coins in Delfino Airstrip AND Delfino Plaza are actually tied together, so unless you treat Delfino Airstrip as part of Delfino Plaza, well you know. And also, where would you put the 24 shines from the 240 blue coins? Because those 24 coins are in some way, in all stages. 3 in each of the 7 areas, and the other 3 are in Delfino Plaza, and Corona Mountain (which would also be treated as a part of Delfino Plaza. That being said, you could say there are 14 shines in each of the 7 areas (98), and a further 22 in Delfino Plaza (including the 16 Delfino Plaza shines, 2 Delfino Airstrip shines, the Corona Mountain shine for completing the game, and the 3 blue coin shines)--TheUltimateKoopa 18:00, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man also can you help with the character infobox at my wiki and tell other people please web site www.boondockstv.wikia.com Am I ready to be an administrator now? User:Duskullbone Thanks, but you know I will wait and I know that I will stay here. You do it when you think I am ready. User:Duskullbone Also how about remove the sysop privilages of any inactive person. User:Duskullbone Sorry for those images I added to a gallery. I was testing out a gallery. User:Duskullbone Why has Eric42 been inactive since October 22, 2007? I really want to figure out. User:Duskullbone Can you please help and make a Pokemon sprites template? Because I don't know how to. User:Duskullbone Great editing :) keep it up. User:Slipknot Darkrai 17:57, May, 19, 2010 (UTC) I reverted your edits on the Gastly article because the PokeBox edition is better. Sorry, but I may do that if I have a reason thanks. User:Duskullbone Also contact me if I am in error of doing something. Super Mario Galaxy 2 star list. I have a VERY almost complete star list, here. Some of them maybe slightly in the wrong order, because some galaxies have the prankster comet stars as the 2nd, and some as the 3rd, so if that is the case, it shouldn't matter. There are 240 stars that I have listed there, and all that remains is the Grandmaster Galaxy's star...s. Well, you know what to do, right? Also, would you, when you do the table, be grouping them within their respective worlds, or just have them all in one table, i.e. have Puzzle Plank Galaxy after Bowser Jr's Fiery Flotilla without having "World 2" above Puzzle Plank, etc? Based on the fact that EACH of the first 6 worlds have EXACTLY the same layout, i.e. 6 stars, 6 stars, 6 stars, 6 stars, 4 stars, 4 stars, 4 stars (36 stars), then it should be easy to have rows saying "World 1", "World 2" etc, if you can have all 36 stars in all 7 galaxies in each World in a nice even block. The 7th world has I believe 28 stars (7 galaxies x 4 stars (1 regular + 1 comet + 2 green)), although until I know the Grandmaster Galaxy's stars (i.e. whether there are 2 or even 3 regulars, i.e. 4 or 6 including the green stars), the best thing would be to make a table with what I have got, and then add Grandmaster Galaxy at the end.--TheUltimateKoopa 13:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) hey Hi how did you make you mske your signiture with your name in the nintendo logo if its no big deal could you make one for me with "Brendan7195" inside it i wouldent use it for the wiki more of a banner for a nintendo blog i work on You should start checking the category that says '''To be deleted' and am I ready to be an admin. This is the last time I am asking you this. User:Duskullbone OK and not because of that and there is just something about you that I like. YOU'RE the best admin ever because you own this wikia. User:Duskullbone Thanks I will help block vandals and I know how to use my new privileges. User:Duskullbone you're welcome :) User:Duskullbone Do you know how to restore an image? because my computer keeps saying error, cannot undelete this file. User:Duskullbone I read the guide on how to be an administrator and it didn't help much. IT STILL KEEPS FAILING!!!!!!!! User:Duskullbone e.g. Files of i can't undelete them and I really don't see a reason why they need to be deleted. Can you give me instructions? User:Duskullbone This is what shows up when I try to undelete a file I haven't showed you yet. Error undeleting file: Could not find file "deleted/0/i/1/0i110ov1awvjzus1xokbped4llc9o5en.jpg". Duskullbone Sorry, but I am a sockpuppet of Duskullbone but I am blocked worldwide on wikia forever. I do not know why. Sorry. User:Slipknot Darkrai :OKAY, what is going on? First: Don't worry about the image Duskullbone, just find the image on the internet again and reupload it that way. Second: Slipknot Darkrai... I don't know what I'm supposed to think about your post but I'm just going to pretend I didn't read it. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 21:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) TheUltimateKoopa outburst Nothing of a big deal, but TheUltimateKoopa made an edit to ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'', giving it an "Upcoming games" category, even though it's already been released in America and Japan. What really had me upset was his summary which was, and I quote: "America is not the only stupid gay crap of a country you know. It's still upcoming in OTHER countries. Yes, that's right. There's OTHER countries as well." What's weird was the edit also involved recognizing that the game had already been released in Japan, so his argument is kind of broken in a sense. Now, I can totally understand his frustration. Most wiki's tend to use American titles, American release dates, etc. to sort and categorize articles. But as stated before, the game was also released in another country, and even then, there's no need for that kind of attitude! What do you think? - BattleFranky202 06:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC)